fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The RingLeader (SuperNatural)
Urban Dictionary: “RingLeader” a person who leads an illegal activity, such as a Mafia Boss, or the leader of a group of criminals. Summary The RingLeader is a Creature standing twice the size of a normal human being, even surpassing the height of Roy Crouse who is 7 ft tall. The RingLeader is known and named for controlling other nearby creatures, it’s origin, and Real Name still remains a mystery yet to be known. Appearance The RingLeader stands nearly 7 meters tall, Scaled to be over 3 times the size of an above-average human being. it seems to be wearing a Brown coat apparently the same size with him, a big slash at the back covered by a back pack-like machine with 3 electrical Enhance poles sticking out actually used for combat in increasing its damage, some of the front portion of the coat is slightly tattered revealing a rib cage, It also seems to wear a black fedora with an arrow on one side and 4 two-pronged Antlers sprouting from the hat that resembles a moose’s antlers. It wears black pants with a tattered bottom, and Dark Shoes. It’s skin seems to be in a Brown colour, with a texture similar to that of a tree bark. It’s seems to have a deep machete cut on its right shoulder. Personal/Documented Stats Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Unknown, The RingLeader (The Name it chose) Gender: Unknown (Refers to itself as Male) Age: Unknown (Possibly thousands, or more) Classification: Controller Of Monsters Threat Level: High Containment Level: Heavily Guarded (Previously), Not Contained Status: Active Eye Colour: White, Red (When Enraged) Themes: Animal I Have Become (Instrumental) Combat Statistics Tier: 8-C, Likely 8-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size, Teleportation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3) (There is a a chance he could die but it’s extremely difficult),Regeneration (Low-mid and Mid) (Can regenerate Lost Limbs, a head or other parts of the body almost immediately, but cannot regenerate when entire body is Incinerated or Erased) Night-Vision (Can see anywhere in the dark, which is why he is most commonly seen at Night), Thermographic-Vision (Manually uses this to see any living thing behind walls or anything else), Mind Manipulation (The RingLeader Can not only control nearby creatures as a hive-mind, he also Cause Illusions, Shut Down The Mind, and potentially when enraged or he has had enough of this opponent he can practically destroy the mind by Altering everything inside until it becomes complicated and mixed, the brain Is nothing more than a dot), Dimensional Travel (Via Teleportation), Shapeshifting (Can turn his body parts into weapons, Can Alter his size, age, voice and appearance into a human being to trick someone), Energy Manipulation (Can summon a temporary energy-shield for protection, Can use energy as a ranged attack, and uses energy to create smaller enemies roughly the size of a human being as its minions in combat), Fire Manipulation (Can use fire as a ranged attack too, a surrounding blast effect used to Knock-back enemies), Water Manipulation (Can technically Use water to its advantage, though sometimes when utilising water it heats to a steaming degrees enough to burn through any human leaving only a skeleton), Size Manipulation (Via Shapeshifting), Telekinesis (Can lift objects as heavy as a Train), Time Manipulation (When all is lost for him, he can Reverse everything back in time before that fight even started p, although the people and himself caught in it still retains the memory), Body Control (Can sprout Secondary Weapons he calls “Tendrils” out his back), Self-Sustenance (Un-like the Lochersteller Who uses Matter in the Bermuda realm for food, The Ringleader does not need anything at all, no food or sleep), Statistics Amplification (This happens when he uses his electrical Stats amplifier on his back.), Energy Absorption (Can utilise energy that is being used against him to his advantage) Flight (Note: He Often stays on ground and only flys in certain moments such as chasing a jet or fighting an opponent that is using flight already), Durability Negation Attack Potency: Building Level (Can collapse a building via energy manipulation]], Likely City-Block Level (Can potentially destroy an area that’s or the same size to that of a large city Block area) Speed: Transonic to Supersonic reaction and Combat Speed, Hypersonic flight speed (Can catch up with a military Jet), Superhuman to subsonic Attack Speed, Peak Human To Superhuman Travel Speed Lifting Strength: Class 25 to Class 100 (Can lift up a Kenworth W900, and can flip over a Tank with ease) Striking Strength: Building Class (Can immediately collapse an office building via powers in a single hit with them), City-Block Class (Can use energy and compress them to a degree that by the Tim elf releasing them it creates a shockwave enough to destroy an entire city block) Durability: City-Block Level (Completely impervious to small-arms or High Calibre Fire, But can take pain or small damage to “Hellfire missiles, Nukes or powerful Explosives”) Stamina: Virtually Inexhaustible (Can stay awake or even keep walking for a month) Range: Extended Melee Range due to size, Several Meters (It’s Arms can extend to a max of 5 meters, it’s back tendrils reach a max length of 8 meters), Tens Of Meters to Hundreds Of Meters (It’s Energy-Arm blasters can shoot energy at a far and in “just a blink” speed) Intelligence: Gifted (Previously), Genius (Knows more than an extraordinary Scientist) Standard Equipment: See Notable Attacks/Techniques Weakness: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Arm-Cannons: Via Shapeshifting it Manipulate it’s Arms to resemble a cannon, As he aims it a Bright-Glowing light forms inside the barrel, which then takes only 2 seconds to reload, The energy Is strong enough to one-shot a building. Just Normal: another usage of shape shifting he uses this to trick people into thinking he is normal or he is they’re ally, and once when not noticed or if he’s exposed reverts back to himself and goes face-to-Face. Barbed Tendrils: He can sprout Around 4-6 Tendrils Out Of His Back anytime he wants During battle, Each are armed with a tip resembling a scythe with a barbed tip similar to a hook at the end. The Tendrils Durability are strong enough to withstand Extreme-Calibre Fire, expect explosives or tank-fire. Saw: He can manipulate his hands to as well turn into a saw, the material that the saw is composed of is unknown, all that is known that it can cut through solid metal, and cut through trees with a single slice. Man of Fire: Via Fire Manipulation he can set himself ablaze, This is for defensive offence and sometimes uses it when cornered, Note: this amplifies his durability slightly. Tremors to the ground: He compresses energy to a body part typically his Fists or Legs, and when hitting the ground with enough force, can start an earthquake-like tremor that can knock vehicles away and make others trip or fall down, sometimes it can even make trees collapse. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia * He was Inspired by an SCP, (Forgot which one it was) * Originally going to be 15 meters tall... * The Lochersteller is his friend Category:SuperNatural Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Tier 8 Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Users Category:Body Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Durability Negation Users